


Don't Be A Stranger

by HopefulShipper



Series: From Port Charles, With Love [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulShipper/pseuds/HopefulShipper
Summary: Part one of an AU series of one-shots set in 2000-2004. What if Jason had been mentored by Anna or Robert after the accident and become a spy instead of a mobster?
Relationships: Jason Morgan/Elizabeth Webber
Series: From Port Charles, With Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761136
Kudos: 4





	Don't Be A Stranger

[](http://imgbox.com/yR46aT5B)

Don't Be A Stranger (Tell Him That for Me)

Jason looked in the review mirror and watched as the SUV following him turned onto the highway. At the next exit, he pulled over and put the car in park. He picked up his ski mask from the floorboard and tossed it in the back seat. He pulled on the door lever and opened it. The car lights flashed as he sprinted around the car to the trunk. He unlocked it and popped it open.

The petite brunette raised herself up on her elbows. She waited patiently for him to reach in and offer her his hand.

Jason leaned over and lifted her up. He shielded the brunette's head with his hand so it didn't hit the trunk lid.

She swung her legs out of the trunk.

He finished untying her gag and drew it off from where it rested on her neck. "Are you ok?" Jason inquired; his voice immediately soft.

"Yeah, I am," she assured him.

He watched her face for any sign of distress.

"I'm ok, Jason."

"Elizabeth," Jason breathed.

"I'd know your voice anywhere," she smiled. Elizabeth reached out and caressed his cheek.

He leaned into her palm and momentarily closed his eyes. When Jason opened them his ocean blue was met by her turquoise.

"You got free," he noted.

"You tied them pretty loose," she raised an eyebrow, "Just tight enough to look real- I didn't even need the swiss army knife you slipped me."

"You weren't supposed to be there tonight," Jason said.

"I wasn't going to come, but Sarah begged me to and I caved," she tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she explained. Her eyes widened. "Where are they taking my sister?" Elizabeth inquired.

"She's safe- Anna's with her," he answered.

Elizabeth planted her feet on the ground. "Sarah didn't have anything to do with whatever you are after Nikolas or his uncle for," she insisted.

"We should get out of here," Jason urged. Before they got spotted. He guided her over to the passenger side and got her into the front seat. She buckled as she watched Jason round the hood and got behind the wheel. Elizabeth let him pull back onto the road before speaking.

"What's going to happen to Nikolas?" she questioned.

Jason shrugged, "Above my clearance level." He settled back into the driver's seat. "Why do you care?" Jason asked.

"He's dating my sister," she shrugged, "Sarah was so sure he was going to propose at the ball tonight."

He loosened his grip on the steering wheel.

"How did you get mixed up with the Cassidines?" she questioned.

"Anna tapped me for a case," he stated.

"I haven't seen you in six months," Elizabeth marveled.

"I was working," Jason replied.

"I know on a mission," she rolled her eyes, "Where exactly?"

"I can't tell you," he said.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Fine." She drummed her fingers on the door armrest. "There were no phones in Uzbekistan?" she challenged.

"I didn't think you'd want to hear from me," he shrugged.

"Of course, I would- I thought we were friends," Elizabeth frowned. _More than friends- whatever that meant._

Jason focused on the road without replying.

"How long have you been back in Port Charles?" she asked.

"A week or two," Jason shrugged.

She shifted her shoulders. _Ok, that stung a little._

"Somewhere safe I can take you?" Jason asked.

"I moved back into my studio," she reported.

"I don't think I want you alone tonight- it's not safe," he shook his head.

"You could stay with me," Elizabeth offered.

"I can't- I have to get back," he frowned.

She deflated.

"How about the Quartermaines'?" Jason offered.

"You'd risk being seen by Edward to drop me off?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"I have escape routes," he stated.

Elizabeth couldn't help giggling at the quip. She couldn't help it. Jason was being totally serious. He didn't even realize the humorous nature of his statement.

His shoulders relaxed at her laugh. A smile tugged at his lips. _Damn, that was a beautiful sound._

"Your grandfather really isn't so bad," Elizabeth asserted.

"If you say so," Jason replied, "I'm sure Emily wouldn't mind helping you lay low for a few days."

"Speaking of Emily. Have you seen her yet?" she questioned.

"Not yet," Jason replied, "I was waiting for this raid to be over first."

"She misses you," Elizabeth mused, "So does Lila."

"I've missed them too," Jason admitted, "After this mission wraps up I'm going to be working out of New York for a while."

"Does that mean you'll be around more often?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Do you want me to be?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?" she frowned.

Jason inhaled, "You wanted space."

_Not that much space_ , Elizabeth muttered inwardly. She held herself by her elbows. "I wanted to go with you when you asked me too," Elizabeth admitted.

He nodded.

She felt him soften ever so slightly. "I just wasn't ready," Elizabeth added.

"You had to do what was best for you," Jason replied. He got that on some level, but he had to admit the rejection hurt.

"I'm actually not so sure it was best for me," Elizabeth frowned.

The rest of the ride pasted silently. Jason parked the car up the driveway from the mansion.

Elizabeth reached for her seatbelt as he turned off the engine.

Jason unbuckled. "You're walking me in?" her brow furrowed.

"I want to make sure you're ok," he grabbed the door handle. Jason exited the vehicle leaving Elizabeth rushing to catch up.

He waited for her at the hood of the car. They went around the mansion to the back French doors.

"Do we need a cover story?" she inquired.

"You don't have to lie to Emily," Jason assured her.

The glass door slid open before they could knock. Emily called out to her best friend.

"Look who I brought," Elizabeth grinned.

Emily ran out and threw her arms around Jason's neck.

"Hi," Jason greeted.

"Hi?!" she pulled back, "Is that all you have to say to me, Jase?"

"I think we all know Jason is a man of few words," Elizabeth quipped.

"I should have called more," Jason acknowledged.

"Where did you find him? I thought you were at the ball," Emily remarked.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip. Her navy dress gave that away. She looked over at Jason. "I was for a while," Elizabeth admitted.

Emily's gaze darted between the pair in front of her. Her brown eyes widened as a realization dawned on her. "The WSB crashed the party- didn't they?" she deduced.

"Can Elizabeth lay low with you for a few days?" Jason requested.

"Of course- is everything ok?" Emily inquired.

"Everything is fine," Jason assured them, "It's a precaution."

"Let's head inside to talk," Emily motioned towards the door.

"I can't stay," he declined.

"The coast is clear- Grandfather is on a business trip, Mom and Dad are at work," Emily explained.

"They're holding a briefing," he shook his head.

"At least come in and see Grandmother before you run off," Emily urged.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Jason promised.

"Is that you, Jason dear?" He heard his grandmother's voice. The one person in the world Jason couldn't say no to.

He stepped into the living room as the Quartermaine Matriarch maneuvered her motorized her wheelchair around an oversized armchair to meet him.

"I'm sorry I don't have your peppermints," he smiled.

"Quite all right, it is so good to see you," she patted his hand, "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

He shook his head, "Elizabeth will- I have to get back to work."

The older lady waved out the door as Emily and Elizabeth entered.

"Do you need us to pick up anything?" Lila asked.

"She can borrow some of my clothes," Emily offered.

"I should be heading out," Jason excused himself.

"How long will you be in town? Can we count on you for breakfast tomorrow?" Lila requested. A hopeful twinkle lit her blues eyes. The same blue Jason had inherited.

"I'll try," he promised.

She patted his hand. "Stay safe, my dear," Lila said.

"Have a goodnight," Jason leaned down and kissed her cheek.

The three ladies gathered to one side and watched him close the door behind him as he left.

"Shall we go see what Cook has for us for some girl's night snacks?" Lila suggested.

"Yes, I'm starving," Emily agreed.

"You guys go ahead in I'll be right back," Elizabeth replied. She headed out hoping to catch him. She called out to his retreating form, "Jason, wait!"

He turned around, "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck. It took a few moments for him to register the hug. He returned the embrace.

She closed her eyes in relief. "I'm really glad you're back," she whispered before pulling back, "I just had to say that before you left again."

"I am sorry if I scared you earlier- I didn't want to hurt you," Jason stated.

"You didn't," Elizabeth assured him. She tucked an errant strand of brunette hair behind her ear. "I heard your voice and I knew I was going to be ok," Elizabeth placed her hand on his arm.

He glanced down to where she touched him and took a breath before lifting his eyes to hers. "I'll see you tomorrow," Jason bowed his head.

Elizabeth beamed at him. She watched him disappeared around the mansion and back into the night.


End file.
